The Race
by Hatake Kai
Summary: Okay this an AU-type story that started out as a progess paper for my Sci-Fi Lit class, and turned into a Hetalia related joke for me. Yeah, its not too great but entertaining I got a 100 on this so yeah.Read and Review and let me know what you think


McClard 6

Kati McClard

Mr. Laferriere

Sci-Fi Studies

4 January 2012

The Race

The year is 2489 and mankind had made it to the stars and back. Many alien races had been discovered and Earth was a peaceful planet. With no more dependence on fossil fuels with the introduction of the Pictonian's crystal powered machines in the year 2214, humans had less to fight about and were able to form a federation of nations and combined their resources to achieve world peace.

Though many species were hostile, the humans were able to befriend enough of the other extraterrestrials so that they were not destroyed. Of the many things that came out of this, the most cherished though would have to be The Race.

Held every year, on one of the many friendly planets, the race is a futuristic NASCAR event that leaves many viewers hanging on the edge of their seats. Started in the year 2359 as a commemoration of a treaty signed with multiple alien cultures, The Race has become a symbol of the equality throughout space to all the planets in the Universe.

This year the race was held on Earth, and Kelsey Jones was the driver selected to race for Earth. The daughter of Earth's only champion, Alfred Jones, Kelsey was seen as a hero to the Earthlings, almost like the knights of old that saved the damsel from the dragon.

The track in and of itself was stunning. Beginning in the Rainforest of Brazil, the race spanned all seven continents, a feat easily done with even a child's hover bike, though it would have needed a bigger engine, and finally ended at the Great Barrier Reef off the Australian coast. Most of the Races lasted anywhere from a week on Doialia 9 to two months on Antovi, dependent upon the size and population of the host planet. Earth's track took about two weeks to complete, three weeks for anyone that ran into trouble along the way.

As the Race is held every year and therefore making travel hard for racers from far away planets, the racers were chosen from members of their respective race that already lived on the planets. This policy also helped limit the number of competitors and the reason why there was never a winner from the same species a two years in a row.

"Hey, Kels, you ready?" A female voice asked as it came through the headset in the helmet on Kelsey Jones's head.

"Yes, Fiona. I am." Kelsey replied smiling to herself. "Are you and Arthur ready?"

"Yes ma'am." Fiona replied laughing. Fiona and Arthur were part of Kelsey pit crew that would be following her in a small aircraft.

Suddenly Kelsey heard the sound of a buzzer that was the signal for the racers to start their engines. As she pressed the button, and heard the engine start, she smiled and waited for the signal. After a moment or two, the signal came and all 124 of the racers came rushing out onto the track.

"Kelsey, there's a turning coming up in about half a mile from your current position." A male voice said, coming from Kelsey's helmet.

Kelsey took the turn. The racers were not given a map of the track; it was given to the pit crew right before the Race and they were supposed to keep the racers informed. "Thanks Arthur."

A few hours later, as Kelsey reached a straight-away in the track, she looked at the Information Screen on her control panel. The Information Screen gave the racers data on their position in the race, the estimated time that they would reach the next check point, and how far away they were from the end of the race. Since she had only just begun, she was only interested in her place in the race. She was in fifth place.

Seeing no other racers near her, she sighed. Somehow she thought that things would be more intense and stressful, but it was shaping up to be a rather dull drive. Not that the rainforest was not beautiful.

"Hey, Kelsey, the racers from Doitalia, Antovi, Ameland, and Giripan just reached the first checkpoint." Another, more serious, male voice said through the headset.

"All right, Ludwig. I'll be there in about 15 minutes. Are Fi and Arty there?"

"Yeah, hurry up. There seems to be a problem with the Doitalian's vehicle."

"Well, as long as nothing can be traced to you, it's all good news to me." Kelsey replied jokingly. "Tell them I'll be there in a minute."

There was grumbling from the other end of the line. Something sounding like, "I build them, not destroy them," but Kelsey could not be sure as she turned into the checkpoint and shall her friends.

Getting out to help them look over the vehicle and walk around, Kelsey asked, "Ludwig said something about the Doitalian's vehicle. What happened?"

Fiona looked up from her handheld computer. "Not sure. All I could make out was the fact that one of the mechanics put in an ejector seat and that messed up something…" Fiona said walking over to check another part on the vehicle. "Of course I could be totally wrong with my translation and it could be plain engine failure."

Kelsey laughed, "Well the ejector seat makes a funnier story."

Arthur just looked at them. He was Fiona's younger brother, though the way he acted sometimes would make you think of a cranky old man instead of a twenty some year old. "Yeah, but if you two don't quit blabbing, they'll have it fixed and then you'll never get ahead." Grabbing his equipment, he sighed. "It's ready, so you better get going."

Kelsey nodded as she got back in. "Sure, Arty. Don't worry, the Amelish and Antovian are still here, so that means I'm at least in second if I leave now, behind a Giripan nonetheless." Laughing, she closed the hatch and drove off.

The Giripan were one of the most laid back races there was. Supposedly they were once a group of galactic warlords; but had, for the last millennia or so, devoted all their resources and manpower into discovering their planets history. Needless to say, their racers usually finished last. No matter what their starting position was.

By the end of the first day, Kelsey was in first place and in the middle of North America, and at the end of the week she had crossed into the Middle East from Africa. The track went from North America to North Asia (Russia) to Northern Europe then to Gibraltar into Africa. From the Middle East, she would go through Southern Asia and then to Oceania, where she would island hop to Australia and then to the finish line.

It took Kelsey about 3 days to reach the continent of Australia and it would take her about another day to reach the end of the race. Stopping at one of the checkpoints for the night with her pit crew, Kelsey could see that she was sure to win.

"So, what are you going to do when you win?" Fiona asked as they were sitting around the table talking.

"Fiona, it isn't a sure thing that she will win." Arthur said matter-of-factly before Kelsey could answer.

"Hey—" Kelsey started before she was interrupted by Fiona.

"Of course she'll win. The Antovian is the closest one to us, and he is still 200 miles behind up."

Arthur looked at his sister, but could not say anything before Ludwig stopped the argument. "Fiona, it isn't a clear thing that Kelsey will win; though it does have a high probability of happening." No one ever contradicted Ludwig. Though he was a nice guy, his demeanor and build made most people think that he was some kind of thug.

Kelsey looked at Ludwig with a thankful look, Fiona and Arthur could fight for a long time; though they were probably two of the best young mechanics that could be found.

Fiona slumped in her chair, though she was not gloomy for long. After a minute or two, she shot up again and asked, "Anyway, what are you planning on doing _if _you win?"

Kelsey thought for a minute, never really thinking that she would win. Well, never thinking of a plausible idea of her winning. "I'll probably just spend some time on the moon or Neptune or something. Get away from the crowds."

The others nodded, thinking of how nice it would be to be away from the hustle and bustle of Earth and in the peace of the space colonies. Fiona was the first to speak again, as she yawned and suggested that they get some sleep so that they could head out first thing in the morning.

The next day Kelsey crossed the finish line. The Antovian in second place was still 75 miles behind her when she won. Being the first, second person from a planet to win the Race was amazing, and winning it on her home planet delighted her even more. As she and her crew were interviewed, the only thing going through Kelsey's mind was how they would get away from the press long enough to sneak away to one of the space colonies.


End file.
